


A Young Tactician's Boredom

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [52]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Brain Damage, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Multi, Necrophilia, Snuff, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Morgan talks Rhajat into kidnapping and experimenting on Flora - the dark mage eventually finishing the braindead maid off by slitting her neck.The next day Rhajat gets swarmed, gangfucked and eventually beheaded by a group of men mad that she had killed Flora.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	A Young Tactician's Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> The Rhajat scene is based on Veiled's set for her: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/69286889

“I can’t get you to stay, right?” Morgan asked Madelyn once more as the green-haired girl was to head off. Her best friend was leaving ‘to live as her mother did’. Morgan wasn’t too happy about it - just what was she supposed to do here without her?  
“Nope!” Madelyn replied happily, and Morgan just rolled her eyes. “Take care of yourself, then. I’ll make sure to send you over some heroines that will be to your liking.”  
“Aww, thanks!” Madelyn replied happily, before taking off - the flaps of her dress waving behind her as she walked away, sword and bow in hand.

Being the daughter of Robin, Morgan had quite the aptitude for both tactics and magic. Inheriting Tharja’s magic from her other mother, the girl had quite the proficiency for it. Studying the heroes and tactics together with Madelyn, she was given a proper education that let her turn into a fine young lady of her own. And while they weren’t studying, once they both realized they were into killing other women, the two girls would go and hunt for someone fun to kill together. Madelyn was the one to kill them, while Morgan was happy with just watching - getting off to the sight of Madelyn killing various girls just as much as the green-haired girl did. She wasn’t entirely passive about it, herself - she’d come and torment some of their kills from time to time, but she really preferred not to get involved directly - just suggesting targets or ways to kill to Madelyn making her happy. Their partnership worked just fine like that, both of the girls enjoying themselves a lot while going through the population of heroes Madelyn’s father had sent to them.

However, with Madelyn leaving, Morgan was left without her playmate. She tried to deal it with studying more of the tactics books various other versions of her mother had given her, but there was only so much she could handle before getting tired of it. In just a few days since her friend left, Morgan was suffering from the worst curse of all - boredom.  
Directing her clever young brain to work, Morgan started to think of way to keep herself entertained. Once she had felt the thrill of watching a girl die, that was the first thing to came to mind when it came to ways of enjoying herself. She could give killing girl a try herself, but the black-haired girl still wasn’t too willing to get her hands dirty. So, she came up with a different solution - what if she just got other people to kill for her? She had read plenty about manipulating others in some of the books she had received from her alternative mothers, but never really put that knowledge into use - and was just itching to test them out, too.

Eager to put her idea to a test, Morgan set out in search of someone she could get to do her bidding. It didn’t take her too long to find someone she deemed fitting: The black-haired, scantily clad Wind Tribe diviner, Rhajat. Approaching her, Morgan already had an idea in mind. Rhajat noticed her approach, and spoke out to her in a weary voice.  
“...What do you want?” The magician wasn’t too happy to be interacted with - she preferred to be left alone most of the time.  
“Hello, Rhajat. I was reading through a magic book, and came across something I think you’ll find interesting.” Undeterred by that, Morgan still planted the seeds for her plan.  
“...Oh? And what would that be?” Rhajat replied with a bit of curiosity in her voice, less apprehensive than before.  
“It was a type of dark magic that the summoner uses. Basically, you can use it to transfer powers from one person to another. It of course results in the death of the person you take the power from… But I don’t think that will bother you.” Morgan let a smile linger on her lips as she said that, while watching Rhajat’s face carefully. The curious glean in the magician’s grey eyes showed her that the girl had caught the bait.  
“I see… That does sound interesting.” A weak smile graced Rhajat’s lips as she said that. “...Would you share that book with me?” She added after a moment, and Morgan replaced her smile with a frown.  
“Here’s the thing. See, the book didn’t actually have any details on that magic - just said that it exists. So I was thinking you could be able to work something out and recreate it on your own?” This was the most risky part of her plan. If she judged Rhajat incorrectly, she’d just refuse now… However, the more energetic look that Rhajat had about her now made Morgan pretty sure that Rhajat wouldn’t refuse the challenge. For a moment, Rhajat considered it - but the more she considered it, the more she thought it would make for some entertaining experiments.  
“I can try… Will talk to you again if I get any results…” Turning around, the black-clad girl signalled that their discussion was over. Now, she had to find herself a good test subject… And drag her off to her secret study. Morgan watched her leave, a large grin showing on her face as the curvy magician walked away. Depending on who she settled on, she could already see it leading to the girl’s demise as well… Heading off to her own room, Morgan was able to focus on her studies with newfound excitement. With a well-cast scrying spell, she opened a one-way portal to Rhajat’s not-so-secret lab - one that would let her watch whatever the magician would try out on her soon-be victim.

Going across the Outrealm for the Askrian children she and Morgan both lived in, Rhajat carefully examined the people she passed. No one caught her attention though, she just didn’t know too much about the other children to know if they had any powers worth taking. However, the dark magician was still able to find someone that grabbed her attention. Among the caretakers working in the Outrealm caring for the younger generation of Kiran’s army there was one woman from her world that Rhajat had gotten a bit of interaction with. It was the maid from the Ice Tribe, Flora. Rhajat had been told that she was the daughter of Felicia - Flora’s sister. Her hair stayed black like the Rhajats who were summoned instead of being pink because of the way the summoning magic worked - binding the children of his heroes to Kiran as well. If Felicia really was Rhajat’s mother, that made the blue-haired woman her aunt - and because of that, Flora tried to interact with her a bit in the past. Although Rhajat pushed her away just like the others who tried to get closer to her, the maid had shown her a bunch of interesting ice powers. According to Flora, Felicia was much more skilled at magic than she was - and while Rhajat inherited much of her magical prowess, ice powers were something she did not get. So now that there appeared a possibility for her to claim them, it didn’t take the girl too long to decide that her aunt would be the woman she’d test it on. Coming up directly to the maid, she asked her for some assistance in her room later - and even if the blue-haired woman tried not to show it, Flora still looked pretty happy that her niece finally came to her out of her free will.

Once Flora did arrive there, all it took was a simple spell to knock her out, and then Rhajat could get to work. The maid didn’t even get a chance to realise what happened to her before the sleep spell took her down. Then, she dragged the blue-haired woman to her lab. It was once the room of the girl living next to her… The dark mage turned her into ingredients for her potions, and morphed her room with some spells so that no one but her could access it. She failed to proof it against scrying magic though, so Morgan had the perfect view of Rhajat strapping the maid into an operation chair. The dry blood of the Hoshidan girl’s old test subjects still covered it in many spots. After making sure that Flora wouldn’t get away once she awakened, Rhajat prepared a cauldron and quickly added a few ingredients to it. Although she had no idea how to replicate the effect Morgan was talking about, she had some ideas she wanted to try out for it that could succeed. After getting started on one of these, she’d need to wait for it to brew. However, the dark-haired girl was not going to waste that time. Instead, she took up Flora’s own knife - and approached the maid who was still unconscious in the chair. If she was going to experiment on her, then she’d need access to all of her body parts, just in case… That’s how Rhajat justified it to herself, at least, as she began slicing Flora’s maid outfit up. With a number of quick cuts, she turned most of the black dress into shreds. Throwing them off her aunt’s body, Rhajat did not spare her thin, black panties and bra - Flora’s average breasts uncovered to her along with the woman’s cunt. The mage couldn’t stop herself from getting a bit handsy with it, rubbing her fingers against the maid’s labia for a while then sliding a finger inside. She told herself she was doing it in case she needed Flora’s honey for anything, but deep down the magician knew she was just doing this because she enjoyed it. 

Responding to her touch, Flora began to stir in her chair - but Rhajat was not concerned by that in the slightest. Instead, she just removed her hand - and turned to take a look at her cauldron. The first of her concoctions was almost ready. She would have wanted to wake Flora up right about now anyways. Taking a ladle, she poured a number of it into a pitcher. Then, she turned with it in hand towards Flora - whose silver eyes had just opened. “Rhajat? What is the meaning of this?” Trying to move, Flora looked down and saw the bindings around her wrists and ankles - as well as the fact she was nude now. “Rhajat?” Flora asked again, with confusion and just a hint of fear in her voice. She knew that her niece had some dark, dark secrets… But she wasn’t expecting to become one of them as well. In response, Rhajat laid a finger on her closed mouth. “Shhh. Test subjects do not talk unless I tell them to.” Moving towards Flora, she grabbed the woman’s chin and pulled it down. However, Flora squeezed her mouth shut in return. She wasn’t going to let Rhajat do whatever she wanted to her like this! Even if her hands were tied town, she could still use her ice powers - and an icy mist began to form over them as the temperature in the room began to drop. Annoyed by Flora’s lack of cooperation, Rhajat let go of her chin and slammed that same hand into Flora’s stomach instead. The pain caused her to gasp out, and Rhajat took advantage of that to pour her mixture right into her mouth and down the maid’s gullet. Flora coughed a lot as that happened, trying to get the unknown substance out. It was her duty to serve her master the best she could - and she was certain that whatever Rhajat had prepared for her, it was going to affect her negatively, making her less capable of doing what was expected of her. With her struggling not to give in, the maid was able to get a huge part of Rhajat’s brew out of her body, making it drip down her chin and splash down onto her exposed boobs.

Rhajat wasn’t too happy to see that - and the coldness in the air was also annoying her. It could affect the things she was brewing, too… She needed it to stop, and she needed that to happen now. Rhajat still had a second plan if normal potions failed - and with how uncooperative Flora was being, she decided it was time to move on to it instead. Turning around, Rhajat searched through her shelves for a moment, until she found what she was searching for. It was a funnel - one with really sharp edges on the thin end of it. Returning to Flora, Rhajat spread a part of her hair on the top of her skull with one of her hands. Then, with the other one, she stabbed the funnel right into Flora’s exposed skin. Flora’s eyes bulged in her sockets as the sharp metal broke through her skull, sending shards of it into her brain before it slid right into it as well. Flora’s mouth opened again, but instead of asking Rhajat to stop now, all that came out was incoherent babble. The fingers of both of her hands started to twitch uncontrollably, breaking the simple ice spell Flora was trying to cast. However, the maid was still fully conscious despite that - but unable to do anything harmful now. Satisfied with that, Rhajat returned to her cauldron - and proceeded to prepare another potion. Flora watched her with increasing fear, her struggles growing stronger in the chair as she felt more blood drip down the side of her head. She tried to beg Rhajat to stop this, to untie her and take her to a healer, but no actual words made it out of her lips - just strings of sounds no one could understand leaving them instead. And even if her niece had been able to understand her, she wouldn’t have done that anyways - she was too invested in seeing if her ideas were correct to bother with something trivial such as Flora’s life. It was a necessary sacrifice… And it wasn’t as if her death would be a problem to anyone? People died in this world all the time… Who would care about one more death?

Once the second thing finished brewing, Rhajat poured some of it into a cup and then carried it towards Flora. Next, she poured it all right into the funnel sticking out of the top of Flora’s head. Through it, it went directly into Flora’s brain - quickly mixing with her grey matter. It wasn’t the best way of feeding someone her mixtures, but if what she was going for was in the woman’s brain - and Rhajat was pretty sure that’s where the magic abilities resided - then affecting it directly like this seemed like a good shot. And if it didn’t work out… Well, she could always try again with another girl. All the new ingredients she added were ones that prevented and prohibited all magic usage - so hopefully they would affect the source of Flora’s ice powers and make it so that she could take them away. Rhajat waited for a while, enjoying the less and less intelligent look in the eyes of the older princess of the Ice Tribe - her potion was slowly seeping deeper into her brain and taking away her ability to even make out coherent thoughts. As that happened, the woman’s struggles slowly turned into mindless spasms instead. In the end, her hands and feet were beating against the air with her fingers and toes all twitching in different directions as the rest of her arms and legs just shook against the chair. However, as satisfying as that transformation was to watch, Rhajat could tell there was no success on the front that interested her. 

Eventually, Rhajat decided that she was not going to be successful like that. However, Morgan did mention one detail in her explanation that she might have misunderstood. The young tactician mentioned that the power transfer resulted in the death of the donor… But what if the death wasn’t a result of the process, but rather was a necessary component of it? If that was the case… What moment exactly would be the trigger for it? She considered it for a moment, but in the end came to the conclusion that she couldn’t guess the answer to that. It was something she’d have to work out with proper testing… And she still had one of them just waiting here. 

Picking up Flora’s knife again, the dark mage approached the tied-up maid again. However, this time Ice Tribe princess did not show any signs that she could see her. The vacant look in her eyes did not change even as Rhajat dragged that knife across her aunt’s throat. It was a deep, deep cut - one that caused a huge fountain of blood to start spurting from the woman’s neck as the knife sliced through her jugular. A river of blood flowed down her slightly-angled torso, continuing down the valley between the woman’s breasts and coming to a stop near her navel. More blood continued to pump out of the red opening in the woman’s head, some squirts sending the blood in different directions - onto her shoulders, her arms, and some of it onto her breasts. At first, the blood coming out of her neck was going at quite the high pressure, but as it went on fresh blood would have less and less force, eventually just leaking out of her cut veins and arteries and flowing down the sides of her open neck. 

While braindead, Flora’s body was still alive - but the cut in her neck was quickly going about changing it. A new wave of spasms shook her body for a moment, but as it finished, the maid went still for the final time. Rhajat watched her carefully, her hopes renewed with each time the woman twitched in her bindings - hoping one of them would mark the moment Flora’s powers would be broken away from her body and she’d be able to claim them for herself with her dark magic. However, that moment never came - the blue-haired maid bleeding out in her chair without that ever happening. As Flora’s body went still, and the mindless, yet alive look in her eyes was replaced with a lifeless one, Rhajat understood that she would have to mark this experiment as a failure. She pouted for a moment while looking at Flora’s corpse - failing like that was pretty upsetting. 

Still, Rhajat was able to overcome that anger - the dark magician knew could always try again soon. To not make this a complete waste of time, she stabbed the knife into Rhajat’s lower belly and dragged it all the way up to between her breasts. The maid’s internal organs could be of use to her for some elixirs in the future. Pulling the woman’s insides out one-by-one, she threw them into the right spots in her sorted storage for ingredients. The contents of her stomach were first to go, but her abdominal cavity wasn’t spared either - Flora’s womb and ovaries both ending up stashed away as well. Her upper body was not spared either. Prying Flora’s ribs and sternum out of the way, Rhajat took out her lungs and her heart - hollowing her ribcage out. With a pair of quick slices, she cut off Flora’s breasts too - never knew when these could be of use. Moving up, Rhajat finished the cut that went through Flora’s neck. Reaching inside through the stump of it, she took out the maid’s tongue, and also put it into her closet. Rotating the head in her arms, Rhajat sliced off both of the woman’s ears - and then her nose as well. All of these could be useful at some point, right? Stabbing the knife into one of Flora’s eye sockets, she used it as a leverage to get the woman’s grey eye out - and then repeated the same process for the other one. The two hollowed holes which stared back at her as she finished that would be enough to unnerve any normal person, but Rhajat wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest.

Rhajat considered taking the woman’s brain out as well, but decided against it. There was no telling what kind of an effect her potions had on it before, and she’d rather use a fresh one if she needed any for one of her recipes. Coming to that conclusion, the dark mage decided she was done with Flora now. Taking the funnel out of her head, she concealed herself from sight with some magic. Helping herself carry the corpse with another spell, Rhajat took it to the group grave where the bodies of all the heroes who were killed in this Outrealm were left at. Leaving both the corpse and the head there, Rhajat then returned to her room. Done with experiments for the night, the dark mage drifted off to sleep, dreaming of testing some of her new ideas on another victim.

While Flora’s body, cut up as it was, did not get too much attention, it was much different with the head. Heroes of both genders used to go to the corpse dump to check if there was any that caught their eye - and Flora’s head, even disfigured as it was, would make for a pretty good fucktoy. The stump of her neck and her mouth were two obvious choices, but her hollow eye sockets also could serve as orifices for a dick. Even the hole in her skull that Rhajat had opened with her funnel could be of use there - provided one pried it open so that his dick would fit through it. That happened fairly quickly, and a huge part of Flora’s potion-saturated brain was mushed into a paste by dicks that had slid right into her skull.

Morgan spent the night in her room, spying on Rhajat with her magic. While Rhajat did not appreciate the transformation from a strong, living maid into a brainless body Flora went through, Morgan really enjoyed watching it. The tactician laid on her bed, fingering herself like crazy up until Rhajat dragged Flora’s knife across the maid’s throat - cumming buckets of come as she watched the blood squirting from the woman’s neck. Seeing Rhajat butcher the corpse afterwards, Morgan was able to work herself up enough for another powerful climax. Watching Rhajat do that reminded her of Madelyn - the green-haired girl usually did some pretty similar things to her kills. But the summoner’s daughter was preparing them as meat to be consumed, whereas Rhajat was just gathering ingredients. Despite that difference, Morgan came a second time, and then cut the scrying spell off as Rhajat proceeded to get rid of Flora’s corpse. 

Lying on her bed, Morgan let her muscles relax after her two climaxes. This was a really successful test… as she laid on her bed, drifting off to sleep, her mind was racing to come up with other ways she could cause women to die. Inspired by the success of this one, multiple ideas on how to cause other girls to die mixed in her mind. Oh, which one should she go for next? She had a really hard time picking just one of them. However, one idea won out in the end - since she started this out with Rhajat, Morgan decided it’d be most fun to see the dark mage die next.

Waking up the next day, Morgan set off to put that plan in motion. Morgan laughed as she walked through the village - it seemed to her that the plan was a really good shot. Luckily enough, Rhajat put herself in a terrible position yesterday. Picking Flora as her test subject was just about the worst woman she could have chosen for that. With her diligence, and her prowess as a maid, as well as the eagerness to fulfill her duty and help all of the younger heroes, and the warm personality the woman had under her cold outer shell, she was the most beloved of all the caretakers the younger heroes in this Outrealm had. Of course, seeing her corpse and head show up in the body pile was a welcome sight for them - as the countless loads of semen Morgan could see flowing out of all the holes in the maid’s head showed her. However, she was also certain that after the initial hype of being able to fuck the maid that all of them liked so much, a desire to get back at her killer would awaken within them. And once she saw that no one was fucking Flora’s head anymore, she decided it was time to act. All she needed to do was spread the news that it was Rhajat who killed Flora - and soon, a group of heroes wanting vengeance for the dead maid set out right for the dark mage’s quarters. As the crowd arrived there, and demanded to know if it was Rhajat who had done it, the dark mage didn’t really put too much weight to that question - so she just admitted that that was the case. The dark mage realized her mistake as the heroes rushed into her room and began to drag her out. She struggled and cursed at them as they did so, but was unable to fight back in any significant way, only earning holes in her bodysuit as the heroes dragged her off to the village’s main square.

Her struggles, however, had a consequence she did not anticipate. They made her gigantic breasts bounce around in her tight top - making the men holding her more aware of their size. At first, their plan was just to execute the girl publicly for what she had done. However, the feeling of their cocks rising in their pants as the dark mage’s titties tried to break free out of her clothes because of her struggles made them change their minds. Without even discussing it, the men all decided to first inflict some punishment on Rhajat while she was still alive. Once they’ve reached the main square - making sure that everyone who wanted to participate in this lynch rule or just watch was able to do just that - their rough hands groped her breasts through her top. It’s cloth was slightly thicker than her bodysuit, but could not protect Rhajat’s tits from the feeling-up they received. The men ripped it up in multiple spots, uncovering huge chunks of them - including the dark mage’s puffy nipples. Her succulent breasts began to pour through the holes opened up in her top, painfully squeezed by the strings of cloth that remained from her top. It almost seemed like they were going to burst free, ruining her top completely… But somehow it persevered, her breasts looking even more enticing while pressed down with the tight strands of dark cloth than if they were fully nude.

The young magicians mammoth mammaries made for a much-appreciated sight, but they also made the heroes’ boners even more painful than they already were. The men quickly undressed, freeing their cocks, while Rhajat watched in disgust.  
“...If you even touch me with these, I’ll make your dicks fall off!” Eventually she screamed out at them, but her threats didn’t scare anyone off. Instead, their hands fell onto her wide hips. Her loose pants were the only thing that was pleasant to wear with the way her thighs were - hints of their looks shown through the holes in the pants. Now, the men pulled strong on them, and their combined strength was enough to rip them off. Without them, Rhajat’s lower body was revealed - and it was a sight to behold. Just like a leotard, her bodysuit clung past her hips and over her crotch, putting up a coat of grey over her pussy. However, it was still see-through - so now all the men could see her perfectly shaved skin. As the result of some of the experiments Rhajat had done in the past, her labia were permanently on the swollen side - so the men could get a good look at the depths of her cunt already. But as great as it was, it was not the only amazing thing they were able to see. On both sides of her pussy were the dark mage’s legs - and what legs these were! Her loose pants could deceive an onlooker into thinking they were thinner, but without it everyone could see just how great they were. These were some of the richest, thickest and meatiest thighs of all of Kiran’s heroes - you’d be hard pressed to find any girl with better legs than hers. Her flawless skin only complimented their size, making them really pleasant to touch. But that wasn’t all - a stronger squeeze would reveal that they were just as perfect on the inside as on the outside, fighting back against the whole length of a hand that would close on them. They were as juicy as they could be, and for a few moments the men who removed her pants just ran their hands against them, captivated by their looks and the feeling of touching them. As Rhajat was held standing, that was what the people on the front of her could see. However, the people behind the girl also had something to lay their eyes on. The diviner’s ass, just as huge as her other most tantalizing parts were, stuck out from her backside. Her bodysuit did not cover it, so with her pants gone there was nothing stopping the onlookers from leering at Rhajat’s massive buttocks, all of the girl’s supersized curves equally appreciated by the heroes who had gathered around her.

Feeling up Rhajat’s legs only built up the urges of the men at the front even further - their cocks the hardest they would ever get because of that. Eventually, they could not be satisfied with just that any longer. The crotch of the dark mage’s bodysuit was torn off to grant them access to her cunt - and one of them sat down, grabbing her by her breasts and pulling her down right onto his waiting erection. Rhajat let out a squeal as his dick penetrated her, the man’s tool sliding deep into her warm folds right away. “Y-You will suffer for this!” She screamed out, but had troubles fully believing in it. To be brought out and shamed publicly like this… Rhajat wanted to hate this - wanted to hate her would-be rapist and the onlookers who just watched - or even worse than that, were touching themselves while doing this. There were women among them, too - Rhajat spotted a blonde girl in a dark mage’s attire clearly working on getting herself off while watching, and to her surprise she saw Morgan watching this and touching herself too. Rhajat preferred to keep to herself so she hated the attention all these people were giving her now… There were just so many reasons for her to hate what was happening! And yet, all it took was a dick to ram into her cunt, and her hatred suddenly waned. Was she this weak that just a bit of pleasure sent into her body right from her slit was enough to make her forget all of that? No! Why was her body betraying her like this? Rhajat added her body’s weakness to the list of things to hate about this situation - but nevertheless, she proceeded to enjoy herself as the man continued to fuck her. The hatred and the pleasure continued to fight within her body as the man continued to rape her.

Her arms were hanging idly at her sides. Their inactivity was quickly noticed by the other men near her - who picked the woman’s hands up and placed them on their cocks. Although the men began to pump her hands up and down their cocks, Rhajat already knew what to do with them. In the past, she needed to acquire a man’s cum for some of her recipes, so she jerked off a few men to get a proper supply of semen. That meant she could do it herself… But why would she? “I’ll rip rip your cocks off!” She barked at the men doing that, but as she did her fingers involuntarily began to twitch, making the men feel better than if her hands were limp. The part of her that was hating it was telling her to hurt them, to twist or squeeze their dicks painfully to get at least a bit back at them… But the part of her who was enjoying it was saying she should whack them off. S-she had no desire to play with these men like that, why was she thinking of that? But the pleasure coursing through her body kept telling her that she’d feel better if she gave in… Deep down, was she really just a slut? Rhajat tried hard to defend herself against that thought, but as the man fucking her continued to pound her pussy, the feeling of being fucked so roughly taking up more and more of her brain, she finally gave in - and started to moan, her deep voice so different from the threats she was throwing earlier. Her hands began to move on their own, stroking the men off. Her expression was still a mix between hatred and enjoyment - two parts of her mind still fighting for dominance as the man continued to fuck her. As fierce as that struggle was, the part of her hating it was going to lose eventually - because Rhajat’s nature really was one of a whore. She struggled not to show it, but despite that the dark mage began to buck her hips down on the man fucking her, striving for more sexual pleasure to get for herself so that this public rape would be an enjoyable experience in the end.

That was about to change, however. Rhajat was still working in weak curses between her moans, but they were becoming less and less common as the woman began to approach a climax of her own. As that happened, Rhajat became more and more focused on her own pleasure - unaware of what was happening behind her back. One of the heroes had drawn his sword, and was approaching her from behind - with his blade hovering just a bit behind her head. As Rhajat knew her climax was coming, her hands picked up the pace - precum leaking out of the tips of the two cocks in her hands. Before long, these two cocks came - squirting their spunk onto Rhajat’s face and her giant titties. As that was happening, one of their squirts hit her straight on the nipple - and that extra bit of stimulation, combined with the cock which was still pounding her pussy really hard, finally made the magician come. She screamed out in pleasure as that happened, her entire body shaking in a climax as her big breasts began to bounce. However, as the waves of what would be her last orgasm moved across her body, suddenly strong pain erupted all over her neck. Rhajat found herself flying through the air as the pleasure going into her brain was abruptly cut short.

She had troubles understanding what had happened. It took her her head falling onto her rich thigh and bouncing off it, rotating in the air to give her a view of her now-headless, twitching body, for her to get what had been done to her. Blood was fountaining from the stump of her neck, splashing onto her stupendous chest jewels and mixing with the semen that was already on them - with some squirts going further down her body, and onto the cheeks of her cut-off head. Her meaty legs were kicking out, moving their mesmerizing flesh around while the heels of her sandals were striking at the air. Her cunt was still flooding out the honey from her dying climax, but it was also now joined by the sperm milked out of the man fucking her by the deathly spasms of her slit. That sight was just sooo hard for Rhajat to comprehend… Why would these men kill her? She still had so many spells she wanted to research… Tears began to flow from her grey eyes as she thought of these possibilities she’d never see through. As life began to fade from her dying eyes, she felt someone pick her head up. The last thing Rhajat felt was a cock sliding into the back of her throat through the stump of her neck. By the time the man moved his cock to reach her lips - which were still parted because of the orgasmic moan that was the last sound the girl made before her head was separated from the rest of her body - Rhajat was already gone, her grey eyes blank and vacant. That in no way stopped the man who was fucking her head from driving his cock right into it with great force, using her cut-off head to get off and eventually shooting his seed out of her mouth and onto her face.

The man fucking Rhajat’s pussy pulled out after coming into it, right as the body lost most of its inertia that kept it upright and started to fall over right on top on him. He moved out of the way just in time - but he was the first of many that would fuck Rhajat’s now dead snatch. As another man shoved her powerful thighs aside and slid right into the woman’s still warm cunt, the other approached her from the opposite direction - and forced his dick down her neck hole instead. Her warm blood was still squirting onto his length as he did that, providing him with pleasant traction as he moved his erection down her esophagus, his hands on her breasts to fulfill the desires they have built up in him. But these were enough for just two men - and while hatefucking the girl for killing Flora was really satisfying for them, the others weren’t lucky enough to feel that way. More and more voices were calling to ruin the dark mage’s corpse just like she did with Flora. While cutting the girl open did not seem too safe with two cocks buried inside her, they decided to hurt other parts of the girl’s corpse. Sharp blades slid through Rhajat’s upper arms, taking them both away from her torso as the two cut-off arms began spasming on the ground. They didn’t for too long, however - her left arm was quickly picked up by another hero who wrapped her hand around his dick. The ring around her middle finger and the cloth of her fingerless gloves along with the delicate skin of her fingers turned jerking off with it into a very pleasurable experience, with the man using her severed arm to get off until he came all over her closed hand and the woman’s torso. 

Rhajat’s other cut-off arm was picked up by a Severa instead. The redhead who picked it up began to work more and more of Rhajat’s digits into her dripping pussy, until eventually she was able to fit the dead mage’s entire hand into her pussy. At that point, she had to stop for a moment to remove the golden disc that Rhajat wore over her wrist. Moaning loudly as she did that, the girl proceeded to touch herself with Rhajat’s hand all the way until she came - her cunt honey covering most of Rhajat’s hand and lower arm, soaking into the girl’s glove. The mercenary’s actions spurred the others female heroes to join in the rape of Rhajat’s corpse, with her girlfriend Cynthia being the first one to take Rhajat’s arm away from her and start working on getting herself off instead. Morgan, however, decided to stay away and just watch from a distance - her fingers under her short dress as the black-haired tactician worked hard on coming by herself.

After Rhajat’s legs were cut off, her legs did not fare better for much longer. With how thick they were, her thighs required several cuts to be cut through, but once that was done, most of her bountiful thighs had been separated from the rest of her legs. The cut-off legs also were used to get off by some of the heroes, be it to try to force one’s dick into the meaty stumps or to rip her heeled shoes off and rub his dick or her pussy across the woman’s relatively soft soles. Rhajat’s toes were well-groomed, because the girl wore sandals and wanted to keep them presentable for the rare occasions she left her laboratory since everyone who looked at her could see them. That resulted in her toes feeling extremely good to drag across the heroes’ dicks or to slide them into the heroines’ pussies. Morgan couldn’t help but feel her mouth water as she stared as the meat of her cut-off thighs, feeling a bit sad that the men were ruining them with their cocks. Looking at them made her think of Madelyn - her green-haired friend would have loved to turn Rhajat’s meat into a few tasty meals. Too bad she wasn’t there with her to watch all this… And that got Morgan wondering - what would her friend think of this? Would she be proud of her now that she was able to cause two women to die in quite the hot spectacles? Her friend’s smiling, nodding face flashed before her eyes - and thinking this would get her friend’s approval gave Morgan’s own pride and pleasure quite the boost, making it so that Morgan reached her climax a few moments later. The black-haired mage started screaming and shaking in her high boots and high socks while squirting her come all over her hand and onto the inner side of her dress. As her orgasm took hold of the tactician, she was already looking forward to orchestrating more of her peers’ deaths - hopefully in scenarios that were just as hot to watch as this one. Morgan continued to ride out her orgasm while looking at Rhajat’s dead face from afar, the hero currently fucking it luckily having turned towards her.

Rhajat’s various body parts continued to be used by the heroes for some more time, the group of people waiting to use her corpse growing smaller and smaller until just a few of them remained. The dark mage’s tight little asshole was also forcefully spread open before having to stretch around a cock that had entered it, none of Rhajat’s holes spared from the public use. As the situation slowed down, less and less people would use her body at the same time - until eventually it was left alone in the middle of the village square. A group of male heroes still waited nearby, still eager to take another go at Rhajat’s corpse - but for now they waited for their dick to recover after the rough fucking they had given the dark mage’s dead body before. But for now, her body was given a momentary respite. Her cut-off head was placed between the stumps of the girl’s huge thighs, with tears, drool, blood and semen running down it - a fresh spray of semen having been shot all over her face after it was placed in that spot. Still, the dark mage’s body would serve to ease this Outrealm’s heroes’ urges for a few more days - the dark-haired girl getting to interact with more people after her death than she did in life.

**Author's Note:**

> That Severa/Cynthia pair was supposed to be a tease for a future chapter about them, but I ended up dropping that idea.


End file.
